He loved this room
by omgsexistars
Summary: My version of how Viktor asked Hermione to the ball.


Hermione Granger was unlike any other girl he had met before. She wasn't exactly pretty like all the other girls who threw themselves onto him. She was... beautiful.

Her brown curls that bounced about whenever she walked like the waves of the ocean. Eyes, the colour of molten chocolate. Roses were too embarrassed to bloom before her rosy lips. What was the perfect word to describe this young girl? He was going to go through the English dictionary...

She was sitting a few tables in front of him, her body facing his. Viktor knew that soon enough, his legions of fans would come to the library, asking for autographs, pictures, kisses, anything and everything. He hated them.

He had talked to Hermione a couple of times. "Vhere is this book" "You dropped this" and blah blah blah. Never had it fledged to a full blown conversation.

He continued to watch her with curiosity until she suddenly stood up and walked away... to find a knew book. He waited for her return, her return to her usual seat.

One minute.

Three minutes.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

There was still thirty minutes left until curfew. He didn't want to waste his time. He stood up, and thanked God for keeping his legions of fans away and went along the same pathway that Hermione Granger, the beautiful Gryffindor had taken.

He found her with her nose in a book in the muggle section of the library, the section no one visited. He was fascinated by the way her eyes shone as she read, by the way her hands moved the pages, by the way she smiled and frowned at new or old given information. He had never met (seen) a girl who enjoyed reading before.

After a while, she noticed that he was watching her and looked at him. She looked annoyed. Girls never looked at him like this before. Viktor was confused.

"Did you _have_ to come here?" she asked with an irked tone. She had emphasized the 'have'.

"Vhat?" he said surprised by her tone.

"Your fans are always behind you so I figured I should stay here and read where I actually _have_ peace" she said.

"I came here to escape them" he said. He watched her expression softening before continuing. "If you vant me to leave. Alright. Is there any other section vhere no one goes to?"

She shook her head. "Just here"

"May I stay here with you?" he asked.

She nodded. "If your fans decide to pop up leave immediately"

He shrugged and sat down and began to pretend to read a book.

He watched her with a smile every now and then to find her completely ignoring him with the book she was reading. He looked at the title of the book and smiled. **History of the Tri-Wizard Tournament** He wondered which section she was reading.

Viktor knew that The Yule Ball was in a month and he needed a date. He wanted to take her. She was so different to all the other girls. He looked at her properly with his face in her direction. "What does the book say about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

She blushed and shut the book. "What?" she asked.

"What does the book say about the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" he repeated with a small smile, too small to see. He bet that she had hardly seen it. He had succeeded in making her blush though. She looked adorable.

"The past tasks and Yule Balls" she said. "Out of the hundred tournaments, only twenty succeeded in winning. Most either got seriously hurt or died"  
She looked at him worriedly for a moment. "The Dragons were really brutal, they've never used them before. Is your arm alright from the fall?"

Viktor raised an eyebrow. When had he hurt an arm? He frowned. It had been when he got his egg. He had slipped on The Chinese Fireball's saliva and landed on his snitch catching arm. He looked at Hermione again. "I'm alright" he said. "It was just a fall"

She still looked worried. "Why do you people even bother with this tournament?" she asked. "People die in it!"

"My headmaster Karkaroff told me too" he said with a glum look. He was upset that he did something that Hermione didn't like. "I'm his favourite puppy, if you know vhat I mean. I'm doing this for my family too. The Krums are known to have competed in every single Tri-Vizard tournament that they could possibly join. I need to honor my history and ancestors."

She smiled weakly. "So you're not just famous for being a Quidditch Player are you?" she said. "After hearing your family background"

He nodded.

She looked at the golden egg that he was holding and looked like she was expecting him to ask her for help. He put the egg away into his robe pocket. She looked surprised but shrugged it off and began reading again.

He looked at the clock and found that he still had ten minutes. He better have to find a way to ask her soon. Was their conversations working? "Vhat does the book say about The Yule Ball?" he asked. "My parents never told me about it. I know there is dancing but vhat exactly happens?"

She opened her book and skimmed through the pages, her fingers tracing the sentences. She looked at him. "Well, the champions come in with their dates. We eat some special food that is only for the occasion. Then the champions and their dates dance first before being followed by the others"

He nodded and watched her suddenly shiver violently. "Vhat is vrong?"

"Nothing" she mumbled. "Just cold"

"Use magic then to varm yourself" he said.

She frowned. "No magic in the library"

He thought for a moment before taking his red robes off. He offered it to her. "You can vear my robes" he said. "I am varm"

She looked surprised. "Oh! No! I can't- I-"

He walked over to her and wrapped it around her with another too small smile. "You are cold, are you not? I can't let you freeze to death here. Stone valls and everything is not good for girls ovaries if you sit on stone cold floor... I heard my mother tell my female cousins that vhen they came over to our castle"

She smiled at him and said a 'thank you'. "You know Krum" she said. "You didn't strike me as the kind of gentlemen. I had always thought that you were some snobby celebrity who had one night stands with fans and everything. I'm sorry I thought of you that way. My best friends are huge fans of yours"

He remembered seeing a red haired boy who looked like he loved her and the boy-who-lived who also seemed to also have a crush hanging around with her all the time. He nodded. "You can call me Viktor if you vant" he said. "I feel that I can trust you. You are different to other girls I have met"

She smiled and blushed furiously at his comment. "Thank you, Viktor"

He smiled back awkwardly. He hardly ever smiled. He liked how she said his name, it was so mellifluous to his ears. "Her-mio-ninny?" he said. He cringed at pronouncing it wrong. He had never said her name out aloud before.

She held a blank look before looking surprised. "How did you know my name?" she asked.

"Heard Potter and red haired boy call your name loudly before in the library" he said. "They got in trouble for yelling?"

She chuckled. "Oh right. Yeah I remember that"

He cleared his throat. "So Hermi-own. I vas vondering if you-"

There were loud giggles somewhere near by and he felt a dread realising who they were. Looking at the clock he had five minutes left. He couldn't mess this up. He was not going to go anywhere until he got this sorted.

Hermione looked upset, knowing who were drawing near them. She looked as if she wanted to talk to Viktor some more. "Want my help?" she asked.

"Vhat?"

"To get rid of them" she said.  
She reached for his hand and pulled him towards her until her back was against the wall. "I never done this before but just pretend to. They will leave you soon enough after they realise what we're doing" She blushed furiously as she waited for his response. She looked like she regretted saying what she had said.

He realised what she was thinking of and blushed too. He pulled the hood of his robes up to cover some of her face in case they saw her. He nodded and lifted her up so that she was now straddling his waist. He saw that she was blushing furiously now. With one hand he touched her thigh and rubbed it gently. Her skin was cold, he was only warming her up...

Her breathing was unsteady now and she looked like she was avoiding his eyes. She slowly touched is neck with one hand and played with his short cut hair with the other. For an inexperienced girl, she was actually very good at making him have erotic thoughts.

The giggling legions of fans were much closer now. The giggles were louder.

Viktor nuzzled his nose against her neck and she squealed with surprise. "I von't kiss you" he said quietly although he had really wanted to.

She hid her face into his chest to hide her face as he nuzzled her hair.

The fans were probably right behind them now as the giggling was incredibly loud. The giggling suddenly stopped.

"Krum has a girlfriend?" one of them said dumbly.

"Which one of us though?" one said.

"One of us forgot to tell us that she got Krum to snog her!" another said.

"Let's leave the two alone" another said. "Which ever one of us who got to snog him will tell us what it was like in the end. Let's go"

"Yeah"

They left.

There was still one minutes until curfew and the two had stayed like that for two minutes since the fangirls and boy left them. The two were kind of sweaty now as their bodies had been so close to each other. Viktor didn't want to stop.

"They are gone Viktor" Hermione said as he continued to nuzzle her cheeks. "You can put me down now"

Viktor mumbled something as he put her down. He fixed her skirt up that had gone way too high up her lovely thighs.

She blushed.

He blushed.

"One minute til curfew" she said. "I have got to go"

She started to leave but he caught her hand with one of his big ones. "Vait"

She looked at him.

"I vas vondering if you vould like to go to the ball vith me" he said. "I really like you. If it's alright I vould say that I love you. You are an extremely beautiful girl"

She blushed and remained silent for a while. Was she saying no?  
She nodded. "Okay. I would love to go with you too."

He smiled as she said a 'goodbye' and walked out of the library. He loved this room.

A/N First fic


End file.
